It All Started With Gummy Worms
by Imaliveeraweb
Summary: Dedicated to: Imoto-chan. I put it in Tokyo Mew Mew because it was one of the sweetest series which fits my story. I put it in he/she format so anyone can substitute any character's names to suit their peticular likings.


They were both sixteen. Friends as long as they could remember, they were always together.

One day...

* * *

"You JERK! I wanted that."

"But I was SO hungry," he said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll eat all the gummies then."

She grabbed a handful of gummy worms out of a bag.

"Aw man! Those are my favorite! C'mon you know I didn't mean it."

He pleaded for those fruity candies but she wouldn't cave. Then they wrestled for the prized, even rolling in the grass. In their favorite field, they fought for the ninty-nine cent pack of gummy worms.

Eventually he pinned her down, "Ha! Now can I have some?"

Suddenly she wrenched her hand free, "These are the last ones and you'll never get them now!"

With that, she stuffed the rest into her mouth. She laughed, but was cut short by the shadow over her face. She looked into his eyes, they were dead serious. She blushed when she noticed how close his face was to hers.

"W-What's wrong," she stammered pushing him off of her, "Worm got your tongue?"

She laughed nervously, why am I blushing like this?

She quickly changed the subject, "Let's go to the base," she said running towards the forest which surrounded their field.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

What was that feeling, she thought as she followed a familar trail. They had taken this path a million times as kids, so she didn't really need to pay attention, and she wasn't.

We've been friends for so long, why now? My heart was racing, and I don't know why. Unless, could it be possible that I've fallen in love with him along the way? And what was with him? Did he fall in love with me as well? Yeah, right, she mumbled.

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped by the ivy in front of her. She reached in, feeling along until she felt the cool but familar metal, and entering the abandoned cottage with him behind her.

They found this cottage once when they were exploring the forest. Thinking that it was odd that a big lump of ivy was growing plumb center in the middle of the forest, they discovered that it was an old abandoned cottage that was overrun with ivy. From that point on they reffered to it as their "secret base".

"It's too dark," she said after he had closed the door.

"How am I supose to find the candles if you close off the only light source?"

"It's revenge," he said half-joking.

"C'mon, open the door." He was silent.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

She made her way carefully back towards the doork, until she stumbled. She jumped a bit when she realized she hadn't hit the hard floor. Her fall was stopped short!

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Bmp-bmp, bmp-bmp.

What is that? Her face felt red when she realized it was his heart beat. He had caught her! But, why is HIS heart beating this fast? She felt her cheeks becoming hotter. Is he excited? Nervous? About what? Maybe he really does like me more than a friend?

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked. She felt him take her into him arms.

"What are you doing, I'm fine."

A few minutes passed but he did not let go. When she tried to push herself away, he only gripped tighter.

"Um," she thought that if she looked in a mirror right now she would purple, " What are you-"

"I love you," he said, cutting off.

The few moments of silence was broken by her. "WHAT?!" she shrieked.

At this point she couldn't feel her face. I thought that I was the only one who felt this way, she thought.

"I said I love you," he repeated firmly.

She felt his hand under her chin, tilting her head upward. Suddenly she felt something pressed against her lips. Kissing! In a few moments they had gone from friends to kissing. She pushed herself away in panick, falling backwards.

"Idiot," was the next thing she heard. She was about to retaliate when it continued. "Why did I do that? Of coarse she doesn't love me back, I'm her childhood friend after all, nothing more than a big brother. I knew she wouldn't see me any other way and yet I-" He took a deep breath, " I was too forceful, but I couldn't hold it in, I want her." He rested his head in his hands.

What should I do, she thought. I want to return his feelings but I'm so nervous. She grew red when she thought of what he said. "I want her."  
Maybe, she giggled. The thought of her being married, was a bit much. But to her misfortune that revealed that she had awoken.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerened. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have tried to take my revenge, have some water."

He quickly handed her one of the cups that were left behind filled with some water from a nearby stream.

"I'm o-okay," she said a little nervously.

After a few sips of water her vision began to ajust to the candle light.

"You know," she began, "about what happened before-"

"Yeah, sorry," he interrupted, "I guess I got carried away. Forget everything I said." He turned away when she looked up.

Forget!? How could I forget something like that? Her flare only last a few seconds, when she looked at him again, she was caught up in her own feelings.

"Um, well," she began again, "I never kissed anyone before so, I guess it's safe to say I didn't dislike it." He turned back to her, his face still filled with surprise. "Besides," she continued, gaining confidence with ever word, "You're as impatient as ever."

Now he looked confused, which she thought was very cute.

"You don't know how I view you at all. Your more than a childhood friend, more than just a big brother, I think, I love you too."

Shock was written all over his face in permanent maker. She had just repeated some very familiar words. Was his face turning red?

"T-then why did you push away!" he said accusingly.

"Because you took me by surprise, I didn't have time to reply, much less think!"

"Sorry," he replied, a bit embarrassed by his own behavior.

"As punishment I will demand three wishes of you." she said with devious eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I guess I deserve whatever you'll dish out to me. What's the first one?"

"Close your eyes." she said excitedly.

"Okay."

"Number one: Buy me a pack of gummy worms."

"Alright."

"Number two: You have to watch me eat them, all of them, no matter how long it takes."

"Awww man! Well, the last one can't be any worse, what is it."

"Number three: You have to watch me eat the gummy worms on our honeymoon."

When he opened his eyes, she had already pressed her lips softly to his. He closed his eyes once more as he rapped his arms around her.

-'-

And to think, it all started with a ninty-nine cent pack of gummy worms.

-,-


End file.
